Souviens toi, souviens toi…
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Face au retour de XANA, nos amis ne pouront sauver le monde sans l'aide d'Ulrich. Mais est-il prêt à les aider après le désastre de la bataille finale?


Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à Antefilm.  
  
Résumé: Face au retour de XANA, nos amis ne pouront sauver le monde sans l'aide d'Ulrich. Mais est-il prêt à les aider après le désastre de la bataille finale?  
  
**Souviens-toi, souviens-toi**  
****  
**** Ulrich lut la lettre. Il n'imaginait pas qu'Odd aurait pu le retrouver. Oh, après tout, ses parents avaient déménagé, mais ils étaient toujours dans l'annuaire. Odd savait qu'Ulrich n'aurait probablement pas envie de le rencontrer. Il n'aurait pas osé mentir. Peut-être était-ce effectivement important. Il irait donc au rendez-vous.  
"Un problême? demanda Océane.  
-J'ai reçu une lettre d'un ami que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revoir.  
-Tu vas y aller?  
-Désolé mon cœur. Un problême d'une vie antérieure à régler.  
-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne?  
-Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais cette partie de mon passé, il vaut mieux que je la garde secrète Océane. Pour ta sécurité."  
Ulrich n'aurait pas voulu mentir à sa petite amie. Mais il ne voulait pas l'impliquer là-dedans.  
  
"Bonjour Ulrich, dit timidement Odd. Merci d'être venu.  
-Bonjour Odd, dit-il en lui serant la main. Bonjour Jérémie."  
Il lui tendit également la main. Mais il n'accorda même pas un regard à Yumi.  
"Il n'est même pas venu me voir à l'hôpital, pensa-t-elle. Et c'est LUI qui m'y a envoyé."  
Yumi ne s'était même pas défendue quand Ulrich l'avait frappée. Et il ne semblait même pas le regretter. Mais Yumi était Japonaise, elle avait sa fierté: elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui.  
"Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous appellé? Je croyais que tout était fini. Tout est détruit, non?  
-J'ai réparé les scanners, expliqua Jérémie. Je peux vous envoyer sur Lyoko.  
-J'espèrais que tout serait irréparable. Mais Lyoko n'existe plus. Ni XANA ni Aëlita.  
-Il semblerait que si. XANA semble avoir été transfèré dans une autre unité. Et récemment, certains téléphones portables, téléviseurs et ordinateurs ont affiché le sigle de XANA.  
-Et concrètement?  
-Rien.  
-XANA affiche son logo partout et n'essaie de tuer personne? C'est n'importe quoi!  
-J'ai repèré Aëlita sur Lyoko. Elle pourra retrouver la tour activée. Mais il faut que vous l'escortiez.  
-Eh bien dans le genre retour dans le passé c'est un record! Ca faisait trois ans qu'on en était débarassé. Bon, allez, on y va et on désactive la tour vite fait, comme d'habitude."  
  
Bien sûr, Ulrich n'avait pas été enchanté de les revoir… Surtout Yumi. Jérémie espèrait qu'il ne se comporte pas méchamment envers Aëlita. Qu'il aurait d'ailleurs dû tuer. Jérémie avait du mal à pardonner à Ulrich. En fait, s'il en avait été capable, il aurait probablement défiguré Ulrich comme Ulrich avait défiguré Yumi. Mais Ulrich était trop fort.  
Même Aëlita, Ulrich n'était pas ravi de la revoir… Elle avait gardé la même apparence, celle d'une gamine de 12 ans avec des cheuveux de mutante. Mais Ulrich continuait de la voir comme la fausse humaine à laquelle Jérémie en avait sacrifié une vraie.  
"Les amis… Je suis contente de vous revoir… Ca faisait si longtemps.  
-Ouais on n'est pas là pour ça, ralla Ulrich. Elle est où cette tour?  
-Par là.  
-Bon, on y va. J'ai pas que ça à faire! Odd, tu restes à couvert pour tirer tes flèches. Toi (il pointa Yumi du doigt sans même la regarder) tu te places devant puisque tu as un bouclier."  
Ils partirent à la recherche de la tour. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'ils subissent la première attaque. Mais Ulrich n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes: il dévia les tirs des kankrelats et les désintègra. Yumi lança son éventail pour détruire un Frolion. L'autre fut touché par une flèche d'Odd.  
"C'est bon? On peut continuer?  
-Oui; venez." fit Aëlita en les conduisant sur un pont.  
"Pff, c'est long." pensa Ulrich.  
L'attaque suivante fut moins innofensive: deux krabes, quatre blocks. Ulrich dévia quelques tirs de son sabre, mais il ne pouvait en gèrer tant et perdu 20 points de vie dans les tirs sans pouvoir prendre l'avantage. Yumi se servait de son éventail comme bouclier. Mais Ulrich montra qu'il ne souhaitait pas en bénéficier. Il attaqua par un triplicata, couvert par les tirs d'Odd. Les monstres étaient détruits, mais il avait en tout perdu 50 points de vie, et les autres non plus n'étaient pas indemnes. Heureusement, Aëlita avait été épargnée. Mais Ulrich était mal à l'aise.  
"Jérémie, depuis combien de temps on est sur Lyoko?  
-Cinq heures, pourquoi?  
-Normalement c'est pas aussi long.  
-Écoute, XANA a dû changer ses méthodes de combat.  
-Ben voyons! J'aurais aimé être de retour au bout de deux heures, mais si MONSIEUR en a décidé autrement…  
-Mais tu t'en fous" protesta Odd, on va produire un retour dans le passé!  
-J'en suis plus si sûr après autant de galère…"  
  
La suite confirma les craintes d'Ulrich. Au bout de trois heures, ils furent attaqués par deux mégatanks. Ulrich chargea, en atteignit un dans le signe de XANA, mais le tir de l'autre le dévirtualisa. Odd détruisit le second mégatank.  
"Non mais c'est n'importe quoi, fit Ulrich en sortant du scanner. Il veut nous faire mourir d'ennui?  
-Ils ne doivent plus être loin de la tour.  
-Jérémie, je n'ai pas vu Lyoko depuis longtemps, mais quelque chose n'y tourne pas rond.  
-Les combats se passent normalement. Tu avais perdu tous tes points de vie.  
-Ce n'est pas normal Jérémie. On n'a pas vu une tour, activée ou non! On a marché 8 heures! C'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour faire dix fois le tour de Lyoko! Et Aëlita se comportait comme un robot! Elle semblait ne s'intéresser à rien! D'ailleurs les monstres ne lui tiraient jamais dessus!  
-Tu l'accuserais…  
-Regarde, ce jeu est truqué! On a marché des heures, tué quelques monstres… Lyoko a été réorganisé pour être un labyrinthe sans fin!  
-Comment ça?  
-C'est simple, Lyoko se redécoupait au fur et à mesure qu'on marchait. Tu n'as rien vu sur ton écran?  
-Non. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-En fait, c'est comme si on tournait en rond, même en allant tout droit. Et regarde les monstres envoyés.  
-Te plains pas, vous étiez pas surchargés…  
-Justement! On pourrait continuer comme ça des années! XANA sacrifie juste le nombre de monstres qu'il peut reprogrammer chaque jour! Et demain, je pourrais être à nouveau virtualisé! Parce que je suis sûr que ce sera pas fini. C'est un jeu de dupes, Jérémie! Et Aëlita nous guide comme un zombie.  
-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-Ces combats sont artificiels. XANA fait semblant d'attaquer, Aëlita fait semblant de le combattre. Tout cet univers est faux, c'est un mensonge fait pour reconstituer ce que nous avons connu!  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?  
-Jérémie, à quoi joues-tu? Dans quel pièce nous as-tu emmené? Et où se trouve le second ordinateur.  
-Je ne voie pas…  
-Jérémie, tu m'expliques ou je débranche cet ordinateur!  
-Tu empêcherais définitivement d'arrêter XANA. Et tu tuerais ceux qui sont sur Lyoko…  
-J'ai déjà tué Sissi et Aëlita. Pourquoi pas Yumi, Odd et Aëlita à nouveau.  
-D'accord, je vais t'expliquer. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai entrepris de réparer partiellement certaines parties de XANA. Mais pas l'unité centrale. Or les autres parties semblaient connectées à une autre unité centrale. J'ai pu remonter le signal. Je suis allé là où se trouve l'unité. J'y ai trouvé un vieil homme qui étudiait une machine ressemblant à XANA. Il semblait en avoir percé certains secrets.  
-Tu as encore voulu tenter de matérialiser Aëlita.  
-Cet homme semblait en connaître un rayon. Il avait découvert Aëlita. Il avait réussi, rien qu'en l'étudiant sur Lyoko, à isoler le code du virus! Alors on a voulu tenter d'effacer ce virus. Mais XANA a lancé son attaque étrange. Le vieil homme était contre, mais j'ai décidé de vous appeller pour désactiver la tour. J'ai contacté Odd et Yumi. Nous n'osions pas t'appeller, mais Odd refusait d'aller sur Lyoko si tu n'en faisait pas partie. Et Yumi seule n'aurait pas suffi.  
-Sûrement pas. Où est cette unité de sauvegarde de XANA? Qui est cet homme? Où puis-je le trouver?  
-Je ne sais rien de lui. Mais tu le trouveras près de l'unité centrale…"  
  
"Désolé Océane, dit-il au téléphone. C'est bien plus compliqué que je le croyais.  
-Ulrich, tu crois que je ne peux pas t'aider? Je pense que tu as besoin d'aide.  
-C'est trop difficile à expliquer au téléphone, tu sais.  
-Tu veux que je vienne?  
-Tu sais, tu pourrais regretter ce que tu vas savoir."  
Il y eut un silence.  
"Je veux savoir.  
-Alors rejoins-moi. Il n'y a qu'ici que je pourrais t'expliquer."  
  
"Te voilà enfin, dit Océane en se jettant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.  
-Toi aussi. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir passé tant d'heures sans toi!  
-Tu m'as parlé d'un endroit dangereux.  
-C'est ici. Enfin, pour moi. Écoute, il y a quatre ans, j'ai participé à une aventure complètement dingue."  
Il lui raconta ce qu'était Lyoko.  
"Tu vois, à chaque fois on a réussi à arrêter XANA. On avait l'impression d'être des héros invincibles… On croyait qu'on arriverait toujours à sauver le monde…  
-Mais?  
-Mais un jour, XANA a réussi à matérialiser des blocks sur Terre. Des monstres sacrément coriaces. Sur Lyoko, ils étaient faciles à détruire. Mais dans le monde réel, il fallait vraiment frapper fort. Ils se cachaient dans la forêt. Tous nos camarades de classe s'étaient réfugiés dans le lycée. Sauf une fille, qui m'avait suivi. Elle s'appellait Sissi.  
-Elle ne faisait pas partie de votre groupe.  
-Non. D'ailleurs, on ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. [bien sûr Ulrich minimise] Mais elle, elle m'aimait. Je ne lui rendait pas. C'était Yumi que j'aimais.  
-Et elle?  
-Yumi? Je crois qu'elle me le rendait, mais aucun de nous n'a jamais osé s'avancer. Mais Yumi m'a fait une demande odieuse. Quand j'ai voulu aller secourir Sissi, elle me l'a interdit.  
-Tu aurais pu l'aider?  
-Sissi se trouvait dans une grotte, assiègée par les blocks. Je crois que j'aurais pu la tirer de là. J'avais une barre de fer, qui m'avait servi à m'ouvrir le passage depuis le collège. Il n'y avait que quatre blocks. J'en aurais eu pour un boût de temps, mais c'était faisable.  
-Et tu n'es pas allé à son secours.  
-Non. Yumi m'a dit qu'on avait besoin de moi sur Lyoko. Qu'on désactiverait la tour à temps. Que si j'allais l'aider, c'était que je la préférais.  
-Elle était jalouse à ce point?  
-Oui. Je n'ai pas osé affroncter son caprice pour sauver une autre. Je suis allé me battre sur Lyoko. On a gagné bien sûr. Mais trop tard. Quand nous sommes revenus dans le passé, dans la cour du collège, nous avons vu Sissi s'ffondrer. C'est la loi de Lyoko: si quelqu'un a été tué par l'attaque, il restez mort. J'ai courru vers elle, j'ai tenté de la ranimer, mais elle était bien morte. J'étais fou, j'en voulais tellement à Yumi… J'étais responsable de la mort de Sissi à cause d'elle.  
-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux jamais parler de tes anciennes amies…  
-C'est bien pire qua ça. Yumi s'est présentée devant moi. Je lui en voulais tellement… J'ai frappé, frappé… Je ne supporte pas ce souvenir. Je me souviens qu'elle saignait, mais qu'elle ne se défendait pas. Ensuite je me suis enfui en courrant. Jérémie est resté auprès de Yumi, Odd est parti à ma poursuite. Mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Et puis il avait peur de moi. Quand il est arrivé à l'usine, il a trouvé tout saccagé.  
-C'était toi?  
-Oui. Je voulais détruire ce maudit XANA.  
-Mais alors tu as aussi détruit cette Aëlita.  
-Ce n'était même pas une vraie fille."  
Il se souvenait de ses paroles à Odd.  
"Aëlita n'était même pas une vraie fille. Sissi en était une. Et on l'a sacrifiée pour Aëlita.  
-Aëlita était notre amie.  
-Pff! C'était juste un programme informatique. Yumi non plus n'était même pas une vraie fille. Par contre dans ce genre, tu te poses là."  
Odd n'avait pas relevé l'insulte.  
"J'imagine que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de nous revoir…  
-Non. Surtout pas Yumi, qui a sacrifié une amie [Tiens c'est nouveau ça] à son caprice. Ni Jérémie, qui voulait risquer le monde à sa petite poupée virtuelle. Mais c'est fini maintenant!"  
Ulrich avait changé de collège. Comme les sentiments de Sissi pour lui étaient connu, on imagina que la mort de Sissi l'avait troublé. Yumi avait dit de ne pas le punir, mais qu'elle voulait garder pour elle les raison qui l'avaient poussé à la frapper. Le proviseur décida qu'il s'agissait de la vie privée des jeunes gens, et recommanda Ulrich pour un collège orienté sport.  
"La suite, tu la connais.  
-Tu es devenu le meilleur de l'équipe de karaté…  
-Et la plus belle des gymnastes du lycée est tombée amoureuse de moi."  
Elle l'embrassa.  
"Tu vois Océane, ce jour-là j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer. Mais tu étais tellement bien que grâce à toi, j'ai pu éprouver des sentiments humains à nouveau."  
Océane rougit et se blotit contre son épaule.  
"Et maintenant, mon Clark Kent? [c'est l'identité secrète de SuperMan]  
-J'ai un dernier compte à règler avec le Ulrich du passé. Mais il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas.  
-Tu as besoin de moi…  
-Le Ulrich que je suis devenu ne pas se passer de toi. Mais le Ulrich du passé a une dernière chose à règler. Et je ne veux pas que tu connaisses cet Ulrich-là."  
Océane prit son vélo et repartit, laissant Ulrich affroncter ses démons.  
  
Car le lieu où se trouvait l'unité de secours de XANA était précisément cette grotte.  
"Sissi, tu te souviens? pensa-t-il. Je t'avais promis de revenir… Et aujourd'hui, après trois ans, je suis enfin là."  
Il s'enfonça dans la grotte. Il vit des lumières. Il s'approcha. Il vit alors un robot. Apparement monté à peu près comme ceux de XANA. Le robot l'aggripa. Ulrich le frappa à la tête. Il comprit que ses poings ne suffiraient en aucun cas à démonter cette carcasse. Le robot le conduisit jusqu'à une salle aménagée.  
"Tiens, mon zomborg a trouvé un petit curieux, dit le vieil homme au milieu des machines.  
-Vous êtes le vieil homme dont parlait Jérémie.  
-Tu connais Jérémie?  
-Je suis un des guerriers virtuels. Il nous a appellé pour désactiver la tour.  
-Zomborg, libère notre hôte."  
Ulrich était libre de mouvements, mais il sentait que le robot le surveillait. De plus, le vieil homme avait une vigueur éttonante pour son âge. Il semblait très vieux, mais se déplaçait avec dynamisme.  
"Alors Jérémie s'inquiète à cause d'une attaque de rien du tout?  
-Moi aussi je trouve cela absurde. Mais je pense qu'Aëlita ne mérite pas qu'on risque une attaque de XANA pour elle.  
-Très bien raisonné. Tu m'a l'air très intelligent. Tu as raison: cette Aëlita n'est qu'un programme stupide.  
-Mais vous aidez Jérémie à la matérialiser!  
-Moi? Je crois que tu as mal compris. Ce n'est pas Aëlita qui m'intéresse. C'est XANA.  
-Non, je ne comprends pas… Mais je crois que je dois remettre en cause ce que disais Jérémie…  
-C'est bien ça. Dommage que XANA n'ait pu activer sa tour sans que des traces apparaissent dans le monde réel. Parce que quel but peut poursuivre XANA s'il maintient un tour activée sans lancer d'attaque?  
-À mon avis, il cherche à ne pas attirer l'attention alors qu'il prépare le terrain pour une attaque bien pire que tout ce que nous avons déjà connu.  
-Exact. Cela inquiètait ton ami Jérémie.  
-Mais si vous savez cela… Pourquoi ne vous en inquiètez-vous pas?  
-Je crois que tu n'as pas encore tout compris. Je ne suis pas de votre côté.  
-Mais vous êtes fou!" Les pinces du zomborg se refermèrent sur lui.  
"Surveille tes paroles, jeune homme. Admire plutôt le génie du plan que j'ai monté avec XANA… Oh, ceci devrait t'interesser."  
Le vieil homme appuya de la main gauche sur un bouton situé en hauteur. Ulrich vit alors sous son bras un tatouage: O. Cela lui disait quelque chose… Mais il eut l'attention attirée par autre chose… Un caisson s'ouvrit. Ulrich fut pétrifié. Dans un tube rempli de liquide, flottait… Aëlita!  
"XANA a facilement capturé cette petite idiote une foi que vous vous êtes retirés de la partie. On l'a matérialisée. Oh, on a retiré le virus. Mais on va faire bien mieux…  
-Salopard! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Comment osez-vous faire des expériences sur elle? C'est presque une humaine!  
-Oh, j'ai déjà vu faire bien pire. Mais écoute: nous avons reprogrammé Aëlita. Non seulement elle sera notre esclave servile… Mais surtout, elle aura de nouvelles capacités.  
-Lesquelles.  
-As-tu une idée de la fonction de cette attaque.  
-Vous voulez utiliser Aëlita… Pour un retour dans le passé?  
-Oui, mais beaucoup plus loin que vous ne le pensez… C'est pour ça que la tour doit être maintenue si longtemps activée. De plus, il faudra non seulement que je garde mémoire de ce qui s'est passé… Mais aussi transporter XANA avant sa propre création.  
-Faire voyager XANA dans le temps?  
-Oui, pour coriger quelques erreurs de l'Histoire.  
-L'Histoire… Mais oui bien sûr c'est en cours d'histoire que j'ai entendu parler de ces tatouages!  
-Eh oui. Les SS étaient une unité d'élite, engagée dans les combats les plus dangereux. Alors, nous pouvions avoir besoin d'une transfusion sanguine sur le champ de bataile.  
-Je n'admire pas votre courage.  
-Ah ces jeunes… Récitent ce qu'ils ont appris à l'école. Mais avec mes modifications de l'Histoire, tu vivras dans un pays où on t'expliquera ce qu'il faut penser.  
-Pauvre fou… Comment pourriez-vous gagner?  
-Mais comment pourrions-nous perdre? Tu oublies ce que je viens de dire: XANA fait le voyage dans le passé! Et tu sous-estimes son intelligence: XANA a assimilé tout le déroulement de la guerre, y compris chaque mouvement tactique. Il sait exactement où intervenir pour écraser les Alliés. Et il y a mieux: XANA a analysé les plans de toutes les armes du XXème siècle. Il a imaginé de nouvelles armes, moins performantes que les armes actuelles, mais bien plus que celles de l'époque, ET SUFFISAMENT SIMPLES POUR ÊTRE FABRIQUÉES PAR LES USINES DONT DISPOSAIT ALORS LE REICH. Alors comment pourrions-nous perdre?  
-Les démocraties vaincront. Quelques armes nouvelles ne vaincront pas face à celles dont disposaient les États-Unis.  
-Les démocraties vaincre… C'est le plus fort qui gagne, pas celui qui a raison. C'est une erreur de l'histoire si vous avez gagné la guerre. Mais XANA peut facilement remédier à ça. Par exemple, il sait exactement comment saboter le projet Manhattan… Mais il sait aussi ce qui a manqué au projet allemand équivalent!"  
  
Ulrich comprit que ce fou pouvait réussir. Ulrich se souvenait avec difficulté que le projet Manhattan désigné le programme de fabrication de la bombe atomique, mais il ne savait même pas que les nazis avaient eu le même projet! Et XANA était très puissant: il pouvait effectivement avoir toutes les données pour fabriquer cette arme. Après tout, la mise au point de la bombe n'avait été possible que grâce aux découvertes d'Einstein, mais on pouvait probablement le fabriquer bien plus facilement si toutes les données étaient livrées sur un plateau. Et XANA connaissait tous les détails de chaque attaque alliée. Avec des informations aussi précises, il serait facile d'écraser des armées deux fois supérieures.  
"Et vous faîtes confiance à XANA? Il vous trahira!  
-Oh non. Vois-tu, la vision du monde par XANA n'est pas incompatible avec le projet de notre Führer bien-aimé."  
"Rien d'éttonant à cela" pensa Ulrich.  
"Et puis moi et XANA sommes très liés. À ton avis, pourquoi puis-je me déplacer avec la vigueur d'un homme jeune?"  
Oui, cela avait frappé Ulrich.  
"XANA a modifié mon métabolismepour me rendre plus fort. De toute façon, pourquoi me trahirait-il? Pour dominer le monde, il lui faut une interface avec les humains. Pourquoi me remplacer? XANA trouvera difficilement plus… amical que moi. Vous le prouvez: vous vous êtes entichés de cette stupide Aëlita et n'avez pas vu les choses fantastiques que pourraient faire les amis de XANA.  
-Mes amis vous empêcheront de passer par Lyoko pour vous emparer du monde.  
-Celle-là c'est la meilleure! Mais tu n'as pas compris? L'Aëlita que vous avez vu sur Lyoko était un programme de XANA. Mais bientôt nous pourrons la remplacer par la vraie Aëlita… améliorée!  
-Vous croyez pouvoir la remodeler comme ça?  
-Mais c'est presque fini! J'adore expérimenter sur des humains. Mais il y a mieux: je vais bientôt te renvoyer auprès de Jérémie… Toi aussi, amélioré!  
-Vous êtes vraiment dément…  
-Notre tour d'interférence sur le monde fonctionne!  
-Mais ce n'est pas une des tours connues de Lyoko…  
-Non, c'est une tour spéciale…  
-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on tournait en rond sur Lyoko! Cette tour ne fait pas partie de Lyoko. En fait, le monde de Lyoko devient en quelque sorte absurde, dénué de raison d'être, puisque Aëlita n'y habite plus et XANA ne s'y intéresse plus! Donc, ce monde était absurde. Voilà pourquoi on tournait en rond dans rien du tout!  
-Tu as compris. La tour se trouve dans une région qui ne fait pas tout-à-fait partie de Lyoko… En tout cas, on ne peut pas plus accèder à cette tour en parcourant Lyoko qu'on ne peut aller sur Mars en marchant à la surface de la Terre… Même en parcourant des milliards de kilomètres…  
-Et XANA n'intèrfère dans le monde réel que pour préparer le grand retour dans le passé."  
Ulrich regarda le tube. L'Aëlita qui y flottait était différente. Bien sûr, elle avait quinze ans! Le programme de XANA était une imitation conçue pour ressembler à ce que les jeunes gens avaient connu. Mais la vraie Aëlita avait en fait pour apparence les fantasmes de Jérémie! Elle ne pouvait donc qu'avoir l'apparence d'une fille de son âge.  
  
Sur Lyoko, R.A.S.  
"Mais Aëlita, pourquoi on ne trouve pas la tour?  
-XANA l'a placée telle qu'on ne peut y accèder qu'en parcourant tout un réseau de labyrinthes. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, on va finir par y arriver."  
Yumi et Odd ne dirent rien, mais ils finissaient par en douter. Surtout après tant de combats répétitifs.   
  
"S'il vous plaît, libèrez Aëlita.  
-La libèrer? Mais ce n'est même pas une humaine. C'est notre objet. Tu le seras bientôt aussi.  
-Sûrement pas!"  
L'homme fut surpris de voir Ulrich s'extirper des pinces du robot. Un instant interdit, il se plaça ensuite devant la console de XANA, pour empêcher Ulrich de s'y attaquer. Mais le garçon se précipita sur le cylindre et en arracha les fils.  
"Transfert de données sur sujet Aëlita interrompu." annonça l'ordinateur.  
Le vieil homme fonça alors sur Ulrich. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup extrèmement rapide, trop occupé à arracher les fils. Il fut assomé. Le vieil homme alla alors près du robot.  
"Un pistolet électrocuteur" conclut-il en voyant l'objet qu'Ulrich avait fait tomber. En effet, Jérémie lui avait confié cette arme et Ulrich s'en était servi pour mettre le robot H.S. pendant qu'il parlait pour distraire le nazi. Celui-ci ouvrit le capot de son serviteur et remplaça le fusible grillé par un de rechange (placé en réserve à côté des circuits). Ensuite, il prit le pistolet artisanal fabriqué par Jérémie et le brisa. Le zomborg alla se placer près d'Ulrich pour le surveiller, après l'avoir cette fois fouillé au détecteur de métal (il bipa sur la montre: le SS la prit et la détruisit).  
Le vieil homme s'adressait à XANA.  
"Un des gamins a endommage le système de reprogrammation d'Aëlita. Deux options s'offrent à nous: prendre le temps de tout réparer pour ensuite reconditionner Aëlita comme prévu, puis envoyer cette Aëlita à la tour spéciale. Ou bien reprogrammer la seconde Aëlita, actuellement sur Lyoko, pour lui faire opèrer le retour dans le passé."  
La réponse de XANA s'afficha sur l'écran.  
"Je vais reprogrammer Aëlita bis. Insère le disque."  
Le lecteur de DVD de XANA s'ouvrit (un CD aurait été insuffisant pour un programme aussi complexe). Le nazi plaça le disque contenant le programme pour transformer Aëlita bis (un simple PNJ figurant) en une désactivatrice de tours.  
  
"Je crois que la tour n'est pas loin. La voilà."  
En effet, la tour était visible des combattants de Lyoko.  
"Pas de monstre en vue. Jérémie?  
-Non, je ne détecte rien.  
-OK, vas-y Aëlita. Tout va bien aller?  
-Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas une absence trois ans qui va me faire oublier comment on désactive une tour."  
Aëlita entra dans la tour. Elle monta sur le plateau supérieur. Le transfert de données eut lieu.  
  
"La mise à jour du programme Aëlita bis est OPÉRATIONELLE. Il ne reste plus qu'à envoyer notre chère seconde Aëlita à l'autre tour. Les jeunes lui font toujours confiance. Le contretemps est parfaitement résolu." expliqua le vieil homme.  
"Le passage vers le territoire secret sera bientôt ouvert."  
  
"Aëlita? Pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de retour dans le passé?  
-Il y a une autre tour activée. Pas facile d'accès.  
-Odd, Yumi, vous vous sentez prêts à continuer?  
-Pas de problême. Apparement sur Lyoko on ne ressent pas la fatigue ni la faim.  
-Bah moi heureusement que j'ai mes sandwiches, répondit Jérémie. Je tiens encore debout, mais parce que je suis habitué aux nuits blanches avec mes gadgets électroniques.  
-Bon, Aëlita, tu nous conduis à l'autre tour?  
-Ne vous inquiètez pas, ce sera bien plus rapide. J'ai lu son emplacement dans la mémoire de XANA en désactivant cette tour."  
  
Ulrich ouvrit un œil. Il vit Aëlita qui s'était silencieusement extraite du tube. Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas attirer l'attention du robot. Il entendit un grésillement. Cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Aëlita avait frappé sur un point faible du zomborg avec une clé à molette. Sans être un spécialiste en électronique, Ulrich vit rapidement que le robot ne pourrait pas être réactivé sans de sérieuses réparations. Alerté par le bruit, le nazi se tourna vers eux. Ulrich prit la pose de combat. Il s'engagea rapidement dans un duel mortel: les SS étaient des soldats d'élite, et celui-ci avait sa force de jeune homme grâce à XANA. Ulrich devait donc reculer, incapable de porter un coup qu'il ne pare pas. Aëlita tenta de le frapper de sa clé, mais il était bien trop rapide: il esquiva et frappa Aëlita. Et il s'était remis face à Ulrich à temps pour arrêter son coup de poing! Le niveau d'Ulrich en silat était impressionant, mais il en faudrait plus pour terrasser cette brute. Aëlita compris qu'une humanoïde sans entraînement en arts martiaux n'avait rien à faire dans ce combat. Elle se dirigea vers la console et en quelques secondes, passa en mode communication avec Lyoko.  
"Allo, ici Aëlita. Répondez?  
-Hein? fit Odd. Attendez, on a un problême."  
Mais la vraie Aëlita ne put poursuivre: elle reçut un solide coup de poing qui la fit tomber de la chaise. Mais Ulrich eut cette fois le temps de lui porter un violent coup de pied. Il hurla dans le micro.  
"Ici Ulrich. Détruisez la fausse Aëlita! La tour ne doit surtout pas être désactivée!"  
Le coup de poing du SS manqua de peu Ulrich, mais pulvérisa le micro. Si les autres n'avaient pas compris, tout était perdu.  
  
"Jérémie, tu as entendu?  
-Oui. C'est étrange. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas bouger. Aëlita… Je suis désolé mais tu es suspecte. Alors on ne peut pas se permettre de te laisser aller désactiver la tour sans en savoir plus.  
-Jérémie, c'est probablement urgent!  
-Moi je trouve ça bizarre, intervint Odd. Dans le monde réel, on a l'impression que rien ne pressepour désactiver cette tour… Et toi tu est très pressée. Et on nous dit que tu n'es pas Aëlita. Alors explique-nous. Qui es-tu déjà?  
-Votre pire cauchemar!"  
La fausse Aëlita fit un bon pour échapper aux deux humains. Odd s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus et Yumi à lancer son éventail quand un groupe de Frolions apparu. Les deux amis engagèrent le combat. L'usurpatrice en profita pour prendre la fuite. Mais Yumi, qui s'en tirait très bien face au petit escadron, ordonna à Odd de partir à sa poursuite. Celui-ci fonça, bondissant à son habitude avec des bonds de félin. La fausse Aëlita se cachait dans une caverne. Odd ne partit pas à sa poursuite à l'intérieur, mais escalada pour la retrouver de l'autre côté. Jérémie, qui suivait les positions sur son écran, indiqua la position de la caverne à Yumi. Celle-ci se débarassa du denier Frolion, et partit bloquer l'entrée de la caverne.  
"Yumi, attention, XANA a envoyé un monstre couvrir sa fuite. Pas encore d'identification.  
-Compris, j'ouvre l'oeil."  
Mais Jérémie n'était pas très rassuré: la jeune fille n'avait plus que dix points de vie! Odd serait bientôt en place à l'autre extrémité de la caverne. L'usurpatrice restait au milieu de la grotte, attendant probablement de voir la tournure que prendraient les événements. Yumi se présenta à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle fut alors fauchée par le tir du Mégatank.  
"Non! Yumi! hurla Jérémie.  
-Ca va, dit-elle en sortant du scanner. Mais Odd?  
-Odd? Tu es seul sur Lyoko maintenant.  
-Parfait, tout repose sur moi, roulement de tambour, je vais sauver le monde, pas de problême.  
-Odd, s'il te plaît…  
-Ouais ouais. Dîtes, c'est pas marrant comme situation? On cherche à détruire Aëlita pour qu'elle ne désactive pas une tour, et le montres de XANA cherchent à la protèger.  
-Bon, même si c'est anormal, vas-y.  
-Pas de problême!  
-Et moi Jérémie je fais quoi?  
-Écoute, j'ai appellé sur le portable d'Ulrich. Ca ne répond pas. Et tout à l'heure, on dirait que la transmission a été coupée. Je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles voir ce qui se passe.  
-Ben voyons… Je vais aller le sauver, et lui il s'en fout.  
-Yumi! Il faut que tu ailles voir. Odd mérite quand même qu'on cherche à comprendre pourquoi il se bat.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller. Mais tu as essayé d'appeller chez lui?  
-Oui. C'est sa mère qui a répondu. J'ai donné une excuse bidon.  
-Bon, j'y vais."  
  
Odd était concentré. Il se déplaçait en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il avait demandé à Jérémie de ne parler qu'en cas d'urgence, pour ne pas le distaire. Il parvint enfin à la sortie de la grotte. Le mégatank restait posté, mais n'avait aucune idée de sa présence. En fait, il ne découvrit le présence d'Odd que quand la flèche-laser le fit exploser.  
"Jérémie, ou est la traîtresse?  
-Droit devant. Fonce, je te guide."  
Jérémie guida Odd jusqu'à un portail. Bien plus rapide, il avait dans se ligne de mire la fausse Aëlita avant qu'elle ne franchisse le portail. Il ajusta son tir… Et découvrit qu'il était à court de munitions. Il ne put empêcher l'agent ennemi de franchir le portail. Mais il eut vite fait de le franchir à son tour. Il se retrouva dans un univers étrange.  
  
"Odd? Tu vas bien?  
-Oui. Je me sens même plus puissant que jamais.  
-Aëlita m'en a parlé… Tu es dans le territoire secret de Lyoko.  
-Chouette! J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé.  
-Oui. Tu as à nouveau tous tes points de vie, et j'ai l'impression que tes flèches sont illimitées. Je crois que ton arrivée dans le territoire secret t'a donné de nouvelles caractéristiques, comme lors de ta première virtualisation.  
-Parfait. Où est l'impostrice? Je ne la vois pas.  
-Désolé, mes écrans ne peuvent la détecter dans le territoire secret. Et quand le portail se refermera, on ne pourra même plus communiquer.  
-Ca me va."  
La communication fut coupée. Mais Odd ne s'inquiètait pas. Isolé, rien ne le troublerait. Il allait pouvoir se battre come un chasseur. Libèré du regard de ses amis, il cessait de douter de lui-même. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de rire des situations. Cette fois il voulait gagner et c'est tout. Il décida de prendre la direction de la tour, qui elle était bien visible.  
  
La fausse Aëlita comprit qu'elle ne pourrait entrer dans la tour s'il montait la garde. Elle voyait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le vaincre si elle n'attaquait pas par surprise. Elle tira.  
  
Odd fut touché par le rayon, mais il en avait localisé la source. Il sauta de bloc noir en bloc noir, zigzaguant pour éviter les tirs. La fausse Aëlita tirait des lasers de ses yeux. Mais elle bénéficiait aussi du pouvoir de création, en beaucoup plus rapide et efficace: elle avait dressé un mur transparent avant qu'Odd n'ait tiré une flèche. Elle se mit ensuite à construire un pont pour rejoinde directement la tour. Mais Odd lança une flèche-grapin en haut du mur: en effet, il disposait maintenant de lance-flèches aussi perfectionnés que ceux de Batman. Une fois le mur franchi, il tira une volée de flèches-laser sur la passerelle. Son ennemie, qui s'y était déjà engagée, tomba. Mais elle se rattrapa à un bloc noir. Elle fit un saut périlleux arrière, puis ouvrit le feu sur Odd. Celui-ci fut une seconde fois touché, car il fut obligé de se laisser tomber, le mur étant en train de se dissoudre. Il se laissa tomber, mais tira un grapin qui lui permit de remonter. Surprise, la fausse Aëlita ne put éviter une flèche-laser. Odd en profita pour l'attaquer de front. Il lui porta un coup de griffe, qui lui retira quelques points de vie (de toute façon dans ce monde inconnu, impossible de connaître son nombre de points de vie, ni combien de dégâts faisaient les armes). Mais elle le frappa de sa main droite et déploya ainsi une tornade magnétique. Odd tomba mais parvint à lancer une flèche-grapin sur elle. Elle tomba du bloc noir. Dans leur chute, ils déployèrent échangèrent de nombreux tirs, dont certains firent mouche. Mais avant d'arriver en bas, elle eut le temps de faire apparaître une bulle de matière. Son ennemi neutralisé, l'agent de XANA s'achemina vers la tour.  
  
Quand Yumi arriva à la grotte, elle trouva Ulrich en difficulté, mais tentant malgré tout de protèger Aëlita, qui semblait également en mauvais état. Elle vit un vieillard qui se battait avec une vigueur impressionante. Elle décida de venir en aide à son ancien ami. Elle tenta de décrocher un violent coup de pied au vieil homme. Mais il l'esquiva et riposta de manière foudroyante. Ulrich en profita néanmoins pour porter un coup de poing. Le vieil homme semblait bien capable de leur tenir tête à tous deux, malgré leurs talents en arts martiaux. Mais Aëlita avait désormais le champ libre.  
  
Odd concentra en un seul point le puisance de ses griffes, et tira en même temps une flèche. L'explosion lui fit perdre des points de vie, mais il était libre. Il tira la flèche-grapin et fit des sauts ahurissants pour rattraper le programme qu'il avait juré d'effacer. Persuadée d'être débarassée de lui, la fausse Aëlita ne se tourna qu'au dernier moment, sans même prendre la posture de combat. Elle reçut une violente volée de flèches. Elle tira ses lasers, mais Odd s'était baissé. Il bondit sur elle et lui assèna une série de coups de griffes, sans cette fois lui laisser une chance de riposter par sa terrible attaque magnétique. Elle parvint par contre à les enfermer dans une étroite bulle de matière. Il tira une volée de flèches. Elle lança au hasard des tempêtes magnétiques. Ils perdaient tous deux des points de vie. Mais Odd n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de tirer, tirer…  
  
Aëlita savait que mettre hors-service cette unité ne permettrait pas forcément d'empêcher le retour dans le passé si Jérémie ne coupait pas aussi tous ses appareils. Et cela signifiait sacrifier Odd. Au fait, si Odd était dévirtualisé dans le territoire secret, serait-il rematérialisé? XANA lui-même l'ignorait probablement. Mais la probabilité était faible si le lien entre Lyoko et le territoire secret n'était pas rouvert. Elle s'y employaiy donc. En priant pour que ses amis humains retiennent le nazi suffisament longtemps pour lui donner le temps de reprogrammer le portail. Car si le fou furieux tuait ses deux amis et la remettait en tube sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de se débarasser de XANA, alors ils auraient gagné. Mais ses deux amis semblaient accaparer l'attention du nazi: ils étaient mal en point, mais le SS ne comptait apparement pas s'en prendre à elle avant d'en avoir fini avec les deux humains.  
  
"Odd? Tu m'entends?  
-Hein?"  
Il ne put esquiver une tornade ennemie.  
"Odd! hurla la vraie Aëlita. Si tu es dévirtualisé, dis à Jérémie de tout couper!  
-La ferme tous!"  
Odd se mit à tirer toutes ses flèches, ne visant pas vraiment, affolé de s'être laissé distraire par les appels de ses amis. Mais il parvint ensuite à focaliser le tir sur son ennemie. Celle-ci paniqua et voulu se libèrer de la bulle. Elle déchaîna toute la puissance de ses tornades magnétiques contre la paroi. Mais elle oubliait qu'elle subissait ainsi la majeure partie des dommages. L'ennemie fut ainsi dévirtualisée et effacée avant même que la bulle n'explose. En revanche, ce fut l'explosion de la bulle qui dévirtualisa Odd.  
  
"Odd? Ca va?  
-Jérémie… fit-il, haletant. Coupe tout! Toutes ces machines… Coupe-les!"  
Il s'effondra. Jérémie eut un instant d'hésitation, puis il couru à l'interrupteur principal et le tourna. Par sécurité, il alla aussi retirer les fusibles. Les appareils étaient maintenant inertes.  
  
"Odd est dévirtualisé… qu'il ait été rematérialisé ou non, plus d'hésitation!" pensa Aëlita. Elle cherchait un point faible de la machine… Elle n'en voyait pas! Tous les composants de l'ordinateur étaient blindés. Ses flèles membres ne pourraient venir à bout des plaques de titane qui recouvraient l'engin. Pas d'interrupteur permettant de l'arrêter… Inutile de se demander comment couper le courant, Aëlita avait lu sur l'écran la présence d'alimentations de secours internes. Les dalles des écrans pouvaient peut-être être détruites, mais les ordinateurs pouvaient fonctionner sans écran. De rage, elle frappa sur la console principale. Le SS la vit. Enragé par les deux gamins qu'il ne parvenait pas à terrasser, il se rua sur Aëlita. Celle-ci esquiva. Le poing du nazi n'entame pas le blindage de la console. Mais le vieil homme alla vers un placard et en sortit un lance-grenade. Apparement il ne se controllait plus. Aëlita comprit que le renforcement du corps par XANA lui avait endommagé le cerveau. Il tira plusieurs grenades sur l'ordinateur derrière lequel se réfugiaient les adolescents… Puis s'effondra, la destruction de XANA lui ayant fait perdre son supplément de force.  
"Il faut fuir." dit Aëlita.  
Ulrich et Yumi se traînèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. Aëlita, en meilleur état, les aidait à marcher. Finalement, ils sortirent de la grotte. Le tout explosa peu après leur sortie. La grotte s'était effondrée. Personne ne retrouverait jamais ce qu'il y avait là.  
"Pff, on a eu de la chance." soupira Yumi.  
Ulrich s'effondra à terre. Il semblait exténué. Yumi s'étendit non loin de lui. Aëlita, qui ignorait tout des événements survenus entre eux, trouvait la scène romantique. En fait, Ulrich pensait que s'il en avait la force, il la tuerait.  
"Ulrich… demanda Yumi.  
-Oui?" Le ton était plus cassant que Yumi ne l'espérait.  
"Si j'avais été incapable de me déplacer, tu m'aurais portée?  
-Non."  
Yumi se força à clore ses paupières sans montrer qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.  
"Ta vie, ta mort, je m'en moque.  
-À cause de cette autre fille.  
-Non. Avant que je rencontre Océane, je n'étais plus capable que de haine. Maintenant, tu m'es indifférente."  
Il vit alors Jérémie et Odd qui arrivaient.  
"Alors Jérémie? dit-il en se redressant. Sissi est morte, Aëlita est vivante. Une vie pour une vie. Tu es content?  
-J'aurais voulu que ça finisse autrement, répondit Jérémie.  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Aëlita. Je suis désolé Ulrich. Je voudrais pouvoir changer cela.  
-Mais tu ne peux plus rien changer! Tout es fini maintenant! Sissi est morte à cause de nous, et nous ne pourrons plus jamais chanfer le passé!  
-Tu ne nous pardonneras jamais? demanda Odd.  
-À cause de Yumi j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer aucune fille. J'ai rencontré Océane. Je ne pouvais plus aimer de fille, mais elle c'est plus qu'une fille. C'est un ange. C'est elle qui m'a fait oublier ma haine."  
Ulrich se redressa.  
"Si l'un de vous apparaît à nouveau dans ma vie, il le regrettera. Yumi, si tu te présente à nouveau à moi, cette fois je ne cognerais pas au hasard: je viserais précisément les points vitaux."  
Ulrich partit lentement. Jérémie se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu un ami trois ans plus tôt, à la mort de Sissi. Et qu'il ne suffisait pas d'un prétexte pour faire venir Ulrich pour ramener à eux l'ami qu'ils avaient connu. Maintenant il devait démonter les machines infernales qu'il avait réparées. Il devait au moins ça à la mémoire de la fille qu'il avait sacrifiée pour amener Aëlita à la vie.  
  
"Ulrich? Tu es revenu?  
-Je suis désolé Océane. Je te jure, cette fois cette partie de mon passé est entèrée.  
-Tu me jures? Tu n'éprouves plus rien pour cette Yumi?  
-Plus rien. Même plus de la haine. Parce que tu m'as fait oublier la haine."  
Il la serra dans ses bras.  
"Mais je n'aurais pas survécu aujourd'hui sans toi: je n'aurais pas eu la force de survivre si ce n'était pour te retrouver."  
Ce fut alors qu'Ulrich comprit que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Océane était un sentiment bien plus fort que ces jeux d'enfant avec Yumi. Mais avec Océane, rien ne pouvait tourner mal.  
  
FIN  



End file.
